


电影院. avi

by Okra_okra



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Kissing, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:49:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24289969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okra_okra/pseuds/Okra_okra
Summary: 小甜饼
Relationships: Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 7





	电影院. avi

“去看电影吗，小鬼？”

尼禄从绯红皇后妙曼的曲线中抬起头，看向声音来源。

但丁手中举着两张票据，展示般在男孩面前晃动几番。

“你怎么想到要去看电影？”尼禄狐疑地看着他，这个贫穷男人充斥着草莓糖分与淀粉芝士的脑子何时会冒出去电影院这种小布尔乔亚式的消遣方式。

“咳咳，翠西给我的。”但丁轻咳一声，似乎是为掩饰后面接续的尴尬话语，“她们改变了主意，打算留在家里享受｀美好｀一天。

尼禄迷惑的眨眨眼，消化着但丁的话，像个学习微积分的初中生。几秒后他蓦然脸红，理解过来：“她们”显然是指翠西和蕾蒂，而今天无疑是个情侣恩爱的好日子。而这两位女士留在家中干的“美好”事情自然不言而喻。

为了掩饰自己的羞涩，尼禄朝但丁伸出手，言辞带着几分窘迫，“票给我看下。”

但丁把票据递给尼禄，自己哼着曲儿捞起一张披萨传单浏览。半晌男孩颤抖的声线打断他挑选晚餐的思绪。

“但丁，现在几点？”

但丁瞥了眼桌上的闹钟，报出个时间。

“你再说一遍？？”尼禄恼怒的目光落在他身上。

但丁颇为疑惑地又念了一遍。

“操你的！还有十五分钟电影就开始了！”尼禄噌地站起身，把票子一巴掌拍在但丁脸上。

男人正胡乱地摸索去抓糊着眼睛的纸券，又猛然被对方提溜起领子，拽着跌跌撞撞往外跑。

在两人狂奔着赶到时候，电影正好开始，面相和善的检票员极为通融地把这两个气喘吁吁的男人放入影院。

“呼——”在两人找到自己座位并坐下后，双双轻声舒出一口气。

影院内的灯光逐渐灰暗熄灭下去，电影即将开始——突然座位后面传来一阵悉悉索索的议论声，片刻后一位最为大胆的男性发出抗议来，“前面的，把手机熄屏了吧！这也太亮了。”

手机？

尼禄疑惑地垂眸，才察觉到光线的来源。

他的右臂因为坐在右边这位男人一半的恶魔血统而熠熠生辉，闪仿佛是夜空中最亮的那颗星。显然他们匆忙的出门令尼禄忘记带上手套和外套——连用大衣裹一裹这个想法都被无情否决。

男孩轻啧一声，抬起左手试图遮掩右手，可比恶魔之手小上一圈的人类之手又怎么能完全遮掩住它的光辉。

后面观众显然因为这没有多大改善的光线影响而更加烦躁，而电影已经开始播放。

“你再不关掉，我就要叫工作人员了！”

男人明显火气十足的声线砸入尼禄耳膜，终于让他慌张起来。他可不想被其他人类围观端详自己的恶魔之手。

尼禄颇有些恼羞的站起身，便打算扭头走出影院。没想到第一次和但丁看电影就被这种意外打断。

但是很快那覆着硬质甲壳的右手就被另一只温暖宽大的手捉住手腕，尼禄讶异地低头，凭借着魔人良好的视力，他在手背映射出的熹微蓝光中瞧见男人翘起一弯浅笑的唇。

但丁拉着他重新坐下，又拽着他的右手缓慢拉近自己。尖锐的爪尖随着他的力道前进，掀开一小片皮革布料。

尼禄这才发现但丁早已解开自己胸腹上的几根皮带，拉链大开衣衫半敞。

那只完全僵住的右手从衣摆继续被往上推，完全没入厚实的衣料中。但丁又轻笑一声，才将拇指食指碾着拉链扯上，直到最后一点湛蓝的光线也被合拢的链牙吞没。

以为他已经关闭手机的后排男人便没在多絮叨什么，现在倒是轮到尼禄脑内翻江倒海，面上热气蒸腾。

“你...”尼禄唇齿颤抖几番才憋出个字眼来，却被但丁的轻嘘声打断。

“好好看电影，小鬼。”但丁只瞥他一眼就把视线重新放回电影上。但那只隔着布料摁住尼禄右手的手掌却一点也没卸力。

尼禄只好跟着他一起看向放映着爱情喜剧的影屏。

可他哪里看得进去男主女主的情情爱爱，脑子里只剩下无限放大的右手指腹下那迷人的触感。他变异的右手不仅没有意料中丧失触觉神经，反倒变得更加敏锐。如今更是能细细描摹出掌心下但丁凹凸有致块垒分明的腹肌。细腻肌肤下堆压着厚实肌肉，刚硬中又带着分绵软。指尖的这些信息便通过神经传回大脑，很快便在脑内拼拼凑凑又添油加醋出但丁半裸上身风情万种的模样，惹得尼禄热气上涌，脑浆都几近蒸腾。

“噗。”

尼禄听到一声低哑的嗤笑，扭过头就撞上但丁戏谑的视线。一阵令人作呕的尴尬感盖过激动弥漫至尼禄全身，但丁更优良的半魔能力毫无疑问能让他完全看清自己面上的绯红颜色。

他是否在嘲笑我过度脑补，在这个旖旎的日子里尽做些不切实际的幻想，像个只是被帅哥递了张传单就想好他们孩子叫什么的花痴少女？尼禄不安地想着，手指紧张到抽搐。

“喜欢你摸到的吗？”但丁突然凑近，另一只空闲的手缓缓抬起。

“什..?”尼禄惊慌的话语被眼睛上柔软的遮盖所打断。但丁独特气息压上来，霸道地钻入男孩鼻腔，又瞬间把他裹入。

“嗯哼，小孩子还是别看亲嘴情节。”但丁带着湿热水汽的话语喷吐在他面颊上。

尼禄正想反驳一句自己已经不是小孩，而覆在唇上的另一瓣唇很快把这句未成形的碎语吞入腹中。

他们在银幕中男女主角交叠的光辉下接吻，在银幕内演绎爱情逆面的黑暗中滋生着热诚的情感。

在观众们为虚幻的爱情欢呼雀跃时，他们在视觉的盲区里互相舔舐着对方唇瓣，品尝那份真实的、流连在舌尖的甜蜜。

“520快乐，尼禄。”  
“你也是，臭老头。”

end

**Author's Note:**

> 老标题党了。  
> 丈育老农写这种情感向的东西真的好难。  
> 是他们太真，我的辣鸡文笔写不出叔侄万分之一的甜。


End file.
